Consumers have an increasing amount of on-demand media content available to them. For example, on-demand media content includes visual content (e.g., movies, television shows, still images), audio content (e.g., music), and software applications (e.g., games).
Along with an increasing amount of on-demand content available, it becomes more challenging for the consumer to find and select their content of interest. Some consumers find their content through browsing through movies through genre categories while others find their content through searches for titles, directors, or actors.
Consumers also have an increasing number of choices on where to buy, rent, or consume this content without cost. With the increase of available content and content provider choices, it becomes more challenging for the consumer to find the right content from the right content provider. For example, some content is available free for paid subscribed users; other content is available without charge and without a subscription; and yet other content is available for rent or purchase on an individual basis.